


next to me

by tchallas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, VERY VERY HEAVY INFINITY WAR SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchallas/pseuds/tchallas
Summary: im deadass ready 2 die for bucky & will prolly cry about this till may 2019





	next to me

For the second time in his life, Steve watches Bucky die in front of his eyes.

Bucky disappears into ash, fading so quickly, like the remnants of a gentle breeze, that Steve doesn’t register what happened until he’s gone.

An emptiness reaches his heart almost immediately, crawling into the space inside his chest, into the gaping hole that’s slowly begun to cave inside him.

Above him, amongst the smoke and ash and the phantom reek of death, the clouds begin to roll and the sun begins to disappear.

“Steve?”

He can hear Natasha call his name vaguely in the back of his mind. He turns to her.

“Are you alright?” Her voice is strange, soft and weary in a way he isn’t used to hearing from her.

He jerks his head.

“It’s going to rain,” he replies instead, forcefully swallowing the painful lump building in his throat.

Sure enough, with the grey clouds comes the gentle crackle of thunder thrumming behind them. Steve tips his chin up and glances at the sky.

“Are you hurt?” He asks and she shakes her head, “I’m alive.” She says.

“Who else?”

“I don’t know,” Natasha admits, “T’Challa, Bucky, Wanda,” she pauses, “I don’t know where Sam is.”

Droplets begin to fall from the sky, cold against his skin and the ground.

He can hear Bruce and Thor conversing quietly behind him. Can hear the gentle pattern of rain above him and the sound of leaves rustling near him. Can hear the thump of his own heart against his ribcage. It aches.

Natasha takes his damp hand in hers, squeezing it, “I’m sorry,” she mumbles softly.

“It’s raining, Nat,” he says, almost hysterically.

Heat stings behind his eyes. Steve blinks, forcing it away.

He glances back at the clearing between the trees, at the grassy ground where Bucky stood. Where his gun clattered to the ground with a dull thud as he disappeared. Had Steve not witnessed him turn to ash, there’s no way to tell that he was ever there.

 _But he was,_ his mind supplies faintly.

Bucky stood there, called Steve’s name in that confused, quiet voice and he couldn’t do anything. Couldn’t save his best friend. _His heart._

The hole in his chest only crumbles farther.

**Author's Note:**

> im deadass ready 2 die for bucky & will prolly cry about this till may 2019


End file.
